Never Again
by DaughterOfTheSevenSeas
Summary: After being betrayed by those who she called friends Kagome vowed to never trust or love again. She ventures out on her own intent on fulfilling her duty, but when she falls under Sesshomaru's protection she finds herself breaking her own promise. Is she destined for another heartbreak?
1. Chapter 1

**Well I'm new to writing so please if you don't like this story, go easy on me. I'm very open to constructive criticism, but no flamers please. Enjoy!**

 **Also there is a very short rape scene in this chapter, sorry.**

* * *

 **~ "Those who wear their heart on their sleeve often find they have lost it along the way." ~**

 _"Ahhhhhh"_

A scream of pure agony pierced the silent night, but nobody was around to hear it. A beautiful raven haired girl was strewn on the forest floor tears streaming from her chocolate brown eyes. Her hair was lying across her naked breasts and her body was riddled with scraped and cuts. The moonlight shined on her naked body highlighting the evidence of the horrible act she's just been through. Her name was Kagome.

She stayed in the same position for hours unable to muster up the strength to move. Her whole body ached and she was sore beyond belief. She just lied there thinking of the events that led up to her current predicament. She had been betrayed and violated by those she had called friends.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _"Woo go Miroku!"_

 _Kagome was on the ground crying in pain as Miroku thrust relentlessly into her. He had no regard for her as he continuously thrust his cock deep into her womanhood, eliciting a cry of pain from his victim after every thrust._

 _Kagome's "best friend" Inuyasha was on the side cheering him on. Inuyasha reached out and squeezed Kagome's breasts causing her to whimper in pain._

 _"Yeah you like this wench don't you?! You're always running around in that little green skirt, not caring about how it affects us!" Inuyasha growled out as he groped her breasts furiously._

 _"Ugghhh" Miroku collapsed on top of Kagome breathing heavily having just came inside her._

 _"Move over Miroku I want another turn!" Miroku got off and was instantly replaced by Inuyasha._

 _"I'll teach you to be a fucking tease Kagome!" Inuyasha thrust his cock into Kagome's abused womenhood for the fifth time._

 _"You'd better make it fast Inuyasha! We've been gone for awhile now, if we don't get back soon Sango and Shippo will come looking for us."_

 _"Aw shut up Miroku, Sango doesn't care about Kagome." Inuyasha flipped Kagome onto her stomach and pulled her up by her hair before slamming into her from behind._

 _"Please stop Inuyasha! Why're you doing this?" Kagome cried out in pain._

 _"Shut up wench! You're worthless, the only thing you're good for is a good fuck." He grunted out. "Sango doesn't like you, and Shippo will never think of you as his mother! I bet you're regretting taking off the subjugation necklace huh?" Inuyasha laughed as he continuously pounded into her._

 _What he was saying about Sango and Shippo was a lie of course, but Kagome didn't know that. She really believed she was worthless and good for nothing. Being violated by two of her closest friends helped convince her of this._

 _~Fifteen hours later~_

 _Kagome was lying in a heap on the floor while her abusers finally got up and started dressing._

 _"What're we going to tell the others Inuyasha? We can't just go back without her."_

 _Looking back at the helpless girl Inuyasha chuckled darkly, "Feh leave her there. She won't survive the night. We'll just tell Sango that Kagome went home. That'll buy us a few days and by the time we start looking for her she'll be long gone."_

 _With that the two left the clearing._

 _ **End Flashback**_

Kagome shuddered as she finished recalling the horror she endured for over twenty-four hours. How could she have been so naive? She knew there was horrible people in the world, her only mistake was trusting the wrong people. She stayed there on the cold forest floor wondering if she should even go on. Was life even worth living? After what she had just been put through by those she trusted, nobody would blame her if she chose to seek comfort in deaths embrace.

Looking at the stream to her left, she couldn't keep from smiling at the beautiful picture it created. The moon was shining high in the sky making the ripples look celestial and highlighting the silvery scales of the fish swimming just below the surface.

 _'This isn't such a bad place to die, at least I have a beautiful last view.'_

As she closed her eyes ready to accept her end and go to a better place she heard her mother's voice, _'You're strong enough to make it through anything life throws at you Kagome. Don't you ever give up. Giving up means admitting defeat, and you are too strong to let anything beat you.'_

With her mother's advice ringing through her ears Kagome stood up. _'I have a duty to fulfill. I broke the Shikon no Tama and now it's my responsibility to fix it. I WON'T let them win.'_ Grabbing her trusty yellow pack Kagome walked to the stream that was five feet to her left to rid herself of their filth. After scrubbing her skin raw Kagome pulled clothes out and dressed.

Looking up at the moon Kagome made a promise to herself, never again would she trust another. Never again would she love another. Never again would she be used, she would guard her heart no matter the cost. She was alone in the world and that's how she wanted it to be. Gone was the carefree girl who trusted everyone and loved with her whole being. Never again.

* * *

 **Okay so I know it's really short, but it's just a beginning. Future chapters will be longer :) Please review and let me know what you think. (:**

 **-DaughterOfTheSevenSeas**


	2. Chapter 2

**~ "We are only as blind as we want to be." ~**

 _ **One Week Later:**_

 **Sango's POV**

 _'I wonder when Kagome's coming back. She's been gone for quite awhile this time.'_ I thought as I stared up at the wooden ceiling of Kaede's hut. It was the middle of the night and Miroku and Shippo were fast asleep, Inuyasha, of course, was nowhere to be seen.

I was growing increasingly worried for my friend. It had been three long years since she came to this time and we've grown close enough to consider each other sisters. Naturally I was worried that she hadn't returned from her time yet. She'd graduated from "high school" earlier this year so I knew she couldn't be taking so long for school work.

Inuyasha and Miroku had been acting weird lately as well. Ever since I told Miroku that I've had it with his lecherous ways and broke off our engagement he's turned rather cold and increasingly cruel. Just last week after Kagome had returned home as we were travelling back to Kaede's village we came upon a young boy who'd lost his mother to a rougue demon and was asking for help. Instead of seeking to help the child as he would have before, Miroku simply looked down at him and said, "Help yourself." before walking away.

Inuyasha just agreed with Miroku and continued walking. I couldn't believe they could be so callous! I of course stopped to help the boy. Shippo and I returned him to his village and had to go back to Edo ourselves with Kirara because Inuyasha and Miroku had left us! I was furious and seriously considered leaving the two, but stopped when I thought about Kagome. There was no way I could leave my sister with those two bastards. As soon as she returned I was intent on leaving with her, Shippo, and my Kirara. We could make it on our own, I was sure of it.

"Sango, where's okaasan?" Shippo questioned sleepily from his place in the sleeping bag Kagome'd brought him from her time, breaking me from my musings.

"She went home to her time for awhile Shippo. Inuyasha said she missed her family and needed to visit them. He took her to the well himself, don't worry little guy." I whispered back so as not to wake Miroku.

"There's something bugging me though Sango," the little kitsune pondered for a moment as if trying to figure out a difficult question, "Inuyasha said he took her to the well, but Miroku was with them. We were really far from the Bone Eater's Well, so how was Inuyasha able to get there and back with both Miroku and okaasan. Miroku may be abnormally fast for a human, but he's still a human. He shouldn't have been able to go so fast, and it's unlikely Inuyasha carried him. Plus it's been a week since okaasan left and Inuyasha hasn't even complained that she's taking too long."

Shippo stared up at me worried about his mother and I had too admit he had a point. _'Shit. Why didn't I notice that sooner?'_

"That is strange Shippo, but I'm sure Kagome's okay." I looked over at his worried face and assured him that Inuyasha would always make sure Kagome was safe, so we shouldn't worry. He still looked worried, but must have felt that must have been true because Inuyasha had always protected Kagome in the past. However I'd noticed how Inuyasha had changed over the years. Just like Miroku he's become callous and cold.

I knew I'd be questioning him later, but not with Shippo around. He's been through enough in his short little life and didn't need to be worrying about anything more.

"You should get to sleep Shippo, it's late and you know Kagome wouldn't approve of you being up so late."

He nodded sleepily and whispered, "I miss okaasan," one more time before turning over and going to sleep.

"Me too kid, but she'll be home soon." I couldn't ignore the feeling in my gut, something told me we wouldn't be seeing Kagome for a very long time. I would question Inuyasha first thing in the morning. For now, sleep. I closed my eyes and let all my worries slip away and welcomed the blissful darkness of sleep.

 **Kagome's POV**

 _"Yeah that's right take it bitch!"_

 _"Suck my dick Kagome, you know you wanna."_

 _"Inuyasha no stop!"_

 _"Miroku please!"_

 _"Hahahahahahaha!"_

"NOOOOOO!" I jumped awake screaming with my hands in front of me. I pulled my knees to my chest and bawled like a baby. _'I couldn't stop them. I was weak. They never really cared about me.'_ It'd been one week since that night and my "sister" and "son" hadn't bothered to look for me.

"Inuyasha was right, they don't care about me. No one does." I put my head down and sobbed. Why did I have to be so weak? Why did everybody turn their backs on me? Was I really such a horrible person that I deserved the people I loved and trusted to violate and abandon me? Well it must be true because that's what happened.

I looked around the small clearing I'd set up camp in. The shadows the trees cast upon the ground frightened and only served to remind me that I was truly alone in the world. After the first night alone I'd tried to convince myself that it wasn't true. There had to be people that loved me right? But as the days went by with nobody, my feelings of self hatred and resentment of my own weakness only grew stronger.

I deserved to be alone. I was a burden upon others and nobody could ever love someone as tainted as I now was. It amazed me, everyone always said I was so pure, merely being in my presence a tainted shard would shine pink. If I touched it, it would shine so purely it was almost heavenly. It was astonishing how much a person could change in a week.

Just a week ago, I'd been so happy and carefree. Others said that just by being in my presence they'd have feelings of joy. My spiritual powers were heavenly pink. Now, when I used them, they were tainted purple and black. They say that a miko's powers are a reflection of their soul. Well mine sure had changed. It's okay though, nobody else cared, so neither did I.

While I tried not to be heartless, it was hard to after what I'd been through. I just couldn't find it in myself to care. It seems as if I'd built up a wall and nobody was allowed inside. My heart was guarded. It's true what they say, those who love deeply, often find they are hurt the worst. I found that out the hard way and it was a mistake I never intended to repeat.

I was subjecting myself to life of lonliness, but for the life of me I couldn't seem to care. I'd rather be alone, that way nobody could hurt me. After packing up my small camp I took my purple barrier down and started heading west. I was trying to avoid Inuyasha and the others. I never wanted to see any of them again. I knew the last place he'd go was his brother's land.

With that in mind I masked my aura and scent and walked away never once looking back, only forward.

* * *

 **Well this was more of an insight into what's to come than anything else. Now you guys know a little bit about what's going on with Sango, as of right now she's in the dark, but she knows something's up. I wonder what'll happen next? :)**

 **Review!**

 **-DaughterOfTheSevenSeas**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry it's taken me awhile to write this chapter, but it's because I'm literally making this up as I go along. I know how I want the story to end, but everything in the middle is unplanned, so sorry if updates are sporadic.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **~ "There are devilish thoughts even in the most angelic minds." ~**

 **Third Person POV**

The mid morning sun was shining, casting the meadow in a brilliant heavenly light. Sunlight shone on the flowers making their colors seem even more vibrant: rosy pink, lavender, and baby blue were the most prominent. Kagome stood at the edge of the clearing cast in the shadow of a looming tree. If any were to happen by they would notice the pain in her deep brown eyes. Eyes that once held great joy, now held only sorrow. A hardness had set in, it was plain to see that something had happened to this beautiful woman, it was as if all the life had been sucked from her eyes and all that was left behind was sorrow and misery.

Turning away from the winsome meadow, Kagome continued her journey West. The only thought in her head was getting away. It had been two months since she'd last seen them. They hadn't had any contact with her, and she was grateful. The last two months had been extremely draining on the young miko. In the beginning she'd had little contact with any demons. She had nothing to draw them to her, the jewel shards she'd collected before had remained with Inuyasha and the others.

However, due to her miko powers, she was able to sense the jewel shards and had continued her task of collecting the shards. She'd fought numerous youkai, but only managed to obtain three jewel shards, though the darkness in her heart prevented her from being able to purify them. They now hung in a vial around her neck, shining an ominous deep purple. Due to their abnormal color, she tried to stay away from any villages.

At the start of her journey she'd taken to sleeping in a village in exchange for help with any troublesome demons. The villages had been extremely thankful to have such a talented miko protect them and had always offered her their best accommodations. But as she gained jewel shards, the villagers took one look at them and their color, and came to the conclusion that she was a dark priestess. Since then, rumors had circulated that a dark miko was going around stealing jewel shards and killing humans and demons alike. When she first heard the rumor she'd smiled and seriously contemplated the idea of being a dark priestess.

Before she could get far with those thoughts her mother's face would flash in her mind, making her feel instantly guilty. While she knew she could never become a dark miko, she relished the thought for it gave her an opportunity to escape reality as she imagined what she would do should she turn to the dark side.

 _'Yes, a lovely thought indeed.'_ Kagome smiled bitterly at her musings. _'Why can't I just be evil? Everything would be so much easier. It's not like anyone likes me the way I am anyway. Perhaps my "friends" would've liked me if I'd been evil and cruel like them.'_

If someone had told Kagome two months ago, that she's be having these thoughts she would've looked at them like they were crazy. She was always such a happy person, it was amazing how much could change in so little time.

As she continued her journey Kagome couldn't help but think about what would happen if she chose to just give up and go home. _'I could seal the well and mama will help make me better. She'd make me stop having these horrible thoughts. Yes that's what I'll do, I'll go home. I can't take this anymore.'_

Kagome turned to head North, towards the well, when Inuyasha's voice cropped up in her mind, 'So you're just going to go home and burden your mother with your presence. She doesn't want you there, everyone is better off without you, stupid wench. All you ever do is burden others. That's why no one wants you and no one will ever want you.'

She stopped in her tracks not sure what to do. She knew it. Nobody loved her, not even her own mother. Rapid tears fell down porcelain cheeks as Kagome fell to the forest floor. She curled in on herself and cried her heart out. She couldn't take it, she didn't know what to do. How was she to survive, if she was alone in the world. She thought that being alone would be easy, but it only served to prove how she meant nothing to anyone.

Why was she always hurt? Why didn't anyone care? What had she done that was so horrible to end up all alone? Head bowed and tears in her eyes she wept: anger, pain, and sadness. It felt as if that was all she'd ever known.

Suddenly a bear youkai jumped out of the forest. "Give me your shards human!"

Kagome simply looked up at the youkai with a bitter smile, saying nothing.

"There is no reason to smile human! You will die today and I will gain your shards to become the most powerful demon of all!" The youkai cackled evilly and with a roar ran at Kagome's sitting figure.

 _'Atleast now I don't have to kill myself.'_ Kagome thought ironically.

The youkai's claws raked the side of her face causing her to fall to the floor, blood already pooling around her head. Yet she didn't even flinch, she felt nothing. Kicking her in the stomach the youkai sent her flying into a nearby tree. Hitting her head on the trunk, her vision blurred, and she was ready to welcome death.

Suddenly the youkai screamed in agony. The last thing she saw before passing out was silver white hair.

 _'NO!'_ Was her panicked thought before her mind succumbed to the darkness that was beckoning her.

* * *

 **Dun dun duuuuunnnn! Well who saved her? Guess you'll have to wait and see hehe. I hope you liked this chapter, as always review!**

 **~DaughterOfTheSevenSeas**


End file.
